El ángel guardian
by KumiGw06
Summary: Pocos son los ángeles que enloquecen y matan a sus protegidos, ¿pero él realmente estaba seguro de cometer éste crimen para hablar con ella una vez?


_-Otro día más...-_

- adios Hinata-chan! –**se despidio la ojiverde** .  
>- adios Sakura! Nos vemos mañana! –<strong>la chica correspodió a la despedida, tras eso, cada una se marchó en dirección a sus respectivos hogares.- <strong>

**__**_-Ni siquiera lo sospecha...- Vió a la chica de cabellos color rosado abrir la puerta de su casa, atravesó la pared y la miró de frente; otra vez esos ojos esmeralda lo ignoraban, otra vez su sonrisa no era para él-_

**Cerró la puerta, se dirigió a saludar a su madre**- Hola Mamá! –**sonrió mientras conversaba con ella-**

_-Y hoy tampoco vas a saludarme?... –**Odiaba esa sonrisa, realmente la odiaba, cada maldito día tenía que soportar verla, así, tan alegre**- Y supongo que tampoco notaste que te saqué del camino del automóvil que acaba de chocar en la esquina o esa "bala loca" que venía hacia tí a la salida de la escuela, verdad?-**otra vez, fué ignorado, ya estaba resignado a que ella lo ignorara...-** nunca vas a mirarme?...o ... estas enojada conmigo?... **–...aún así le dolía en cierto modo.-** _

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Al anochecer, sakura acababa los deberes del colegio mientras sus padres salían de compras.

_- sigo sin existir para ti? –**la miraba mientras escribía**- a veces dices que estás sola... pero... yo siempre estoy contigo y tu nunca has, siquiera, hecho un esfuerzo por verme... -**traspasando el mueble se detuvo a mirarla fijamente; esa piel, ese cabello, esas facciones tan perfectas, esos ojos en los que solía perderse; sí, estaba enamorado de ella, locamente enamorado, y llevaba días enteros de repetírselo; Mordió su labio inferior, reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y murmuró**- te amo –**no obtuvo respuesta, ella seguía allí, escribiendo, ignorándolo como siempre**- RESPONDEME! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA RESPONDEME! –**hizo una pausa para recuperarse del duro golpe que el silencio de la ojiverde le había dado**- no me ignores!... tu no ignoras a nadie, por qué tiene que ser la excepción conmigo? –**Otra vez, sus gritos no servían de nada; Una fuerza demente se apoderó de él, lo controló por completo e hizo que perdiera la noción de sus acciones**.- _

-bien... por lo menos terminé –**cerró el libro, bostezó y miró el reloj**- hora de dorm...- **sintió un fuerte dolor similar a lo que se siente ser apuñalado; cayó de rodillas al suelo alfombrado, llevó las manos a su abdomen y notó que un líquido carmín estaba brotando de una herida realmente profunda**- q-que... p-porqué?... d-de dónde vino eso?

-_ era mi única salida... –**murmuró, con un hilito de voz, al darse cuenta del egoísta acto que acababa de cometer**- _

- **Levantó la mirada, vislumbró una sombra borrosa que poco a poco se hacía más nítida. Era un chico, cuyo cabello negro estaba salpicado de la sangre que al parecer brotaba del ojo que le había sido arrancado. Su otro ojo era rojizo y de él no paraban de salir lágrimas. Tenía un par de alas rotas, completamente destrozadas y agujereadas; La chica reaccionó con temor y preguntó temblorosa**- q-quién eres tu?

_- Llevo toda tu vida protegiéndote, siguiéndote a todas partes, cuidándote en sueños... aún no lo sabes?... _

_-_ no... lo siento... no te conozco... – **dijo asustada y apenas en un susurro, tratando de contener el dolor de la herida y cerrando los ojos fuertemente tratando de recuperar su, ahora borrosa, visión - **

- _claro que no –**suspiró dolido**-... has oído hablar de los ángeles de la guarda?... yo soy tu protector... –**se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente**- SIEMPRE me ignoras... haces como que no existo, no respondes NADA de lo que te digo... sin embargo... se siente bien por esta única vez poder hablar contigo... _

_- _U...única?... a qué te refieres?... –**sus fuerzas flaqueaban**-

- _Hay sólo dos circunstancias en que, por ley, puedes verme: la primera es en un sueño... a decir verdad siempre traté de hablarte en tus sueños... pero cuando lo hacía te asustabas, despertabas llorando por la pesadilla... –**le recordó con algo de rencor**.-_

_- _e-enserio?... yo... no sabía que eras tú... perdona... –**se sentía decaer**-

- _tsk... da igual_

- y... la segun...da situa...ci...ón? -**su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar, cayó al suelo inmóvil**-

- _la segunda situación... –**se acercó al cuerpo de la joven inerte, la abrazó y le susurró al oído-** en la muerte, mi deber es llevarte a donde pasaras el resto de la eternidad... por eso...vendrás conmigo... –**Tomándola de la mano arrancó su alma dormida y la llevó al lugar donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad; Pocos son los ángeles que enloquecen y matan a sus protegidos. El crimen que él acababa de cometer era imperdonable, su destino sería arder en el infierno, había valido la pena pagar tan alto precio para hablar con ella sólo unos minutos?, realmente no lo sabía.-**_


End file.
